Getting Used To You
by anny385
Summary: My take on why maybe Abby started to get used to Tony when he first got to NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: We all know that Abby didn't like Tony when he first got there and she said that she had to get used to him. This is my take on maybe why she started to like him and got used to Tony.

Getting Used To You

Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk. It had been two weeks since he had been with NCIS and he was still getting used to it. He liked working here and working for Gibbs. He looked up as Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and walked towards his desk and sat down.

"DiNozzo go down to Abby's lab and get yesterday's results."

"Boss, do you think that's wise. Abby doesn't like me."

"Does it look like this is a debate, DiNozzo? Go get the results, but go get a Caf Pow before you do."

Tony stood in line to pay for the Caf Pow that he just filled up. He hoped that this would be a peace offering to the Goth Forensic Scientist. He actually liked her, but she for some reason didn't like him. He paid for the drink then made his way towards Abby's lab. As he was getting nearer he couldn't hear any of the music that she so fondly listened to. He thought that she wasn't there and he jumped a little when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"DiNozzo."

"Hello, Anthony."

"How did you get this number?"

"You know I have a lot of money, Anthony. I pay people a lot of money to do things for me."

"Don't I know it, father. You paid the people to keep quite that you hit me, or you broke my arm. You couldn't have the wrong people know that you abused your own son. What do you want?"

"What? I can't talk to my own son? Or want to see him face to face?"

"I'm no longer your son. Remember you disowned me. Told me that I was worthless and I'd end up in the gutter and no son of mine was that weak. Remember that father? Or did you forget?"

"Listen you worthless brat."

"Stop. I'm not worthless. I am a federal agent. If I was worthless do you think they would have given me this job? If you continue to verbal abuse me I'm going to hang up."

"I want to see you."

"No. I don't want to see you ever again. According to you, you no longer have a son and I no longer have a father. Which is fine by me. I've been doing well since I was twelve when you threw me out of the house and washed your hands of me and disowned me. I never want to see you again, so goodbye, Mr. DiNozzo." He hung up the phone and looked at it. He shook his head.

He walked into the lab not expecting anybody there and he stopped when he saw Abby standing at her computer with headphones on. He hoped that she didn't hear his conversation with his father. He walked over to the table and sat the Caf Pow down. Abby then took off her headphones and looked at the Caf Pow and then up at him. Either she was really good at hiding that she had heard him, or she never heard the conversation that he just had.

"I need the results of yesterday's test, Abby."

Abby reached towards the folder that she had laying on the table and handed them to Tony. He took them from her and then walked out of the lab.

-----

Abby plugged in the headphones into the computer and turned on her music. She was about to put them on her head when she heard the elevator ding. She hoped that it wasn't Tony coming down to the lab. She wasn't really too sure of him yet. She wasn't sure that she liked him, or not. She heard the phone ring and heard Tony's voice answer. She listened and wondered whom he was talking to and then stared in shock as she heard him say the word father and then she heard that his father used to abuse him. She felt sorry for him. She heard him say that he was disowned at twelve and thrown out of the house. How could a father do that to his own child? How can a father abuse their child and then throw them away? She shook her head at what Tony went through as a child. She heard him say goodbye Mr. DiNozzo and hurriedly put on the headphones, so he wouldn't know that she had been listening. She was an excellent poker player and knew how to hide her facial expressions. She was typing away at her computer and glanced at the Caf Pow when it was on the table and she took off the headphones. She gave Tony the test results that she had done yesterday and watched him walk away. She vowed to be nicer to Tony in the future now that she knew what had happened to him as a child.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I decided to do another chapter of Tony and Abby's friendship.

Getting Used To You

Abby stood in her lab wondering how she could make it up to Tony. She knew that he was trying to be nice to her, but she hadn't liked him. How could a father do that to their child? How could they hurt them? Tony seemed to be okay and was trying to be a good investigator and looking up to Gibbs. Maybe that is why she didn't like him at first. Maybe she was just a little jealous of Tony and Gibbs newfound father and son relationship. Maybe she wanted to be the only child on Gibbs's team and didn't want to share Daddy with anyone. She would have to rethink of how to become friends with Tony and doing that without him wondering why she was being so nice to him. He might think that she was being nice because she heard his phone conversation. She might have to wait for a while to do so, but she would wait. She was still staring into space when Gibbs came in.

"Abs, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Gibbs."

"Are you sure? You were staring into space with a worried look on your face. Is it Tony? Did he do something?"

"No, Gibbs. It was just something I heard."

"What was it?"

"If you had a child would you abuse them and tell them that they were worthless?"

"No, I wouldn't." Gibbs said remembering his daughter Kelly. He really couldn't think of anything that she could have done for him to abuse her. She was his little angel and now she would always be.

"How can a parent hurt their own child? How can they pay people to keep silent?"

"Who is this about, Abs?"

"I can't. He has no idea that I listened in on his conversation. I didn't mean to, Gibbs."

"It's okay, Abs. It's Tony isn't it? You heard him say that he was abused on the phone?"

"I was going to listen to my music on the computer. Tony came down here to get the results for the test. I plugged in my headphones and didn't put them on yet. I heard the elevator ding and hoped that it wasn't Tony. The next thing I heard was the ringing of the phone and he answered it. It was Tony and he was talking to his father. Did you know that his father disowned him at twelve? And that he abused him and that he told him that he was worthless? I didn't know that. Now I feel so ashamed how I treated him. How am I going to make this up to him, Gibbs?"

"I don't know, but I know you'll figure it out."

------

Two Weeks Later

Tony DiNozzo was at his desk writing his report on the computer. He was almost done and was ready to go. He didn't even look up when the elevator dinged telling everyone on the floor that there was someone there. He put the finishing touches on the report and printed it out. He then put it into a folder and laid it on Gibbs desk.

"Hey, Tony. You like movies right?"

"I love movies." Replied Tony. He wondered where Abby was taking this and wondered why she was interested.

"There's a James Bond Marathon at the movie theater. Do you want to go with me?" Abby said hoping that he would take her up on her offer.

"Are you sure?" Tony said wondering why she was being nice to him.

"I'm sure."

He looked at her for a minute and then at Gibbs. Gibbs wasn't even looking at them. His head was bent over the folder that he had just given him.

"Sure, why not." He smiled at her.

That was the start of their friendship. Every once in a while they would either go to the movies and watch the latest release, or get DVD's and take them to either Tony's place, or Abby's place. They would always spend the night at each other's place when it got to dark to go to their homes.

The End


End file.
